


Heart on your Sleeve

by SuperNovacaine



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just really like the idea of Sing and Yut-Lung being best friends, I think we all needed this, M/M, Post-Canon, They hang out and get sentimental, Yut-Lung blushes and Sing is so pure, good ending, post episode 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovacaine/pseuds/SuperNovacaine
Summary: A couple months after Sing said he’d help Yut-Lung bring order back to Chinatown, the  once deceiving, cold-hearted snake finally embraces the simple joys of life, including what used to be a disfunctional acquaintanceship.





	Heart on your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some sappy uplifting fic about Sing and Yut-Lung being friends after that ending :’)

It didn’t take much time at all to get every gang in Chinatown back in order. With Yut-Lung’s persuasion, manpower, and all other things that come with being a mafia boss, the job was done much faster and with more ease than if Sing tried to do it by himself. 

“And you said you didn’t have the guts.” Sing teased as he walked with his confident down the streets. 

“I may not have the muscle,” Yut-Lung added, “But I still have the power.” 

“I guess you really didn’t need my help after all.” The younger put his hands behind his head. “It makes me almost embarrassed that I said I’ll help you and you basically handled everything yourself.”

Yut-Lung chided, “Seems like I was the one helping you.”

“Oh, whatever! If I were a Lee, I bet I could’ve whipped this neighborhood into shape that quick too.” 

Yut-Lung lived his moment of triumph while Sing roll his eyes. Ever since that whole fiasco with the Corsican mafia was settled a couple months ago, the two bosses worked together and slowly started becoming close. Nowadays, they often hung out, enjoying each other’s company outside of business. It made Sing very happy to see Yut-Lung finally learn not to let the past burden him and actually trust somebody. Regardless of what he had done before, Sing always had faith in Yut-Lung and cared for him, and was just glad he finally worked on redeeming himself by making Chinatown safe again rather than turning its inhabitants against each other. 

“Actually,” Yut-Lung corrected, “I think I owe it to you for giving me the opportunity to do something good for this place.” 

Sing raised an eyebrow, as if asking ‘How so?’

And Yut-Lung answered, “Do you think these people would’ve trusted me? A snake who used his own kind for selfish motives?”

“Absolutely not.” Sing admitted. “But I never thought you’d care to negotiate with them peacefully. I just wanted to be the moderator.” 

“You are much more than that, Sing.”

The older looked at him tenderly. “For someone as righteous as you to show kindness to a vengeful, cold-hearted scumbag like me and let me have a chance to turn that all around, you really do wear your heart on your sleeve. You’re a good guy, Sing.” 

When Sing stopped walking, Yut-Lung stood still as well. He stared at the long-haired man for a second, taking in the details of his face. The subtle curve on his lips made Sing’s eyes light up. 

“You smiled!” He shouted at the Lee, practically jumping. “And you said something nice about me!”

While Sing went on about how long he’d been waiting for Yut-Lung to let his soft side show, the aforementioned simple turned his head away and nervously stroked his hair, a coping mechanism he’d had since childhood. A hot blush colored his pale cheeks, melting the icy shell that used to encapsulate his whole being. 

Despite his embarrassment, Yut-Lung couldn’t deny that it felt good to be honest. He realized after all these years that it was possible to feel more than just vindictive hatred, and that there were so many more emotions in life to live for. It was all thanks to Sing, who helped him find purpose simply by believing in him. 

“I, um, I guess I did.” Yut-Lung replied, still red. “I-I mean it, Sing, thank you for everything.”

Sing smiled. “Thanks, man.”

Yut-Lung nodded, content. 

“Say,” Sing began, “By any chance, do you like bao?”

“What kind of Chinese doesn’t?” 

“I know this really good shop close by that makes the best pork bao I’ve ever had.” Said the boy confidently. “That is, if your palate isn’t so spoiled, that only some high class cuisine will do.”

Yut-Lung chuckled. “By all means, lead the way.”

With that, the two young men strolled down the sidewalk on their way to what would become Yut-Lung’s favorite bakery, talking, laughing, and kindling a life long friendship in the bustle of New York, under the warm, shinning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Bao are dumplings
> 
> It’s 5am but I’m glad I wrote this lmao goodnight
> 
> NONE OF MY SOCIAL MEDIAS HAVE THE SAME USERNAME AS MY AO3  
> IG: @Kuukuukahchoo


End file.
